Finding Love In Unlikely People
by Kasia Faai
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed, her family and friends killed, and her home destroyed. She meets Hiei, will love be found or will they be forever alone.
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha**

**Kasia Faai- I'm very sorry for anyone who read my last fanfic Living Hell because deleted it and I don't know why so this is my new one. **

**In Japan, 500 years before our present time, a huddled mass leans against a tree apparently crying.**

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO US? HOW COULD YOU!" Kagome's scream of agony disturbed the peace and quiet of the forest setting. Her face smeared with the blood of her friends and family, her side had three long slash marks gushing blood, but the worst of all was her eyes they reflected sadness, grief, and a dying spirit.**

**Hiei came across this scene just as Kagome finished screaming. **

"**Onna, stop that infernal yelling your voice is like a horde of banshees." He said. Kagome surprised by the voice tried to stand immediately fell down, do to the loss of blood she started to lose consciousness and the last thing she saw and remembered was a pair of beautiful crimson red eyes staring at her.**

**When Kagome awake she found herself in a sort of large cabin. She sat up and looked around her. There was one window in the room, at the corner was dresser probably filled with clothes, and she was sitting in a rather warm animal skin bed that was black. Actually the whole room was either black or white. Kagome tried to stand but fell down (again) with a sharp pain in her left side and finally noticed that her side was bandaged.**

'**Whoever fixed me up must have saved my life, if must have been that guy with the beautiful red eyes. Shit I feel like crap.' she thought as she laid herself back down on the bed to rest. Just as Kagome was about to drift back to sleep the door opened and Mr. Cold Shoulder walked in.**

"**Onna wake up you have been sleeping for 2 days now and you need to take a bath, you reek." Hiei stated rather coolly, he was starting to regret saving this baka woman's life.**

"**5 more minutes mommy…….AHHHHHH" Apparently if you dump freezing cold water on someone's face they WILL scream. Kagome finally calmed down, looked up, and asked "Well hello who are you?"**

"**Woman you are crazy aren't you." "Maybe anyways what is your name because if you don't tell me then I'll just call you Spike because your hair is all spiky and my name is Kagome, Demon, not onna, bitch, wretch, wench, or any other creative name you can think of!" Kagome screamed surprisingly taking out her anger on a person she didn't even know. Hiei walked over to the door and went through, right before he closed the door he said coolly "My name is Hiei and in 2 weeks after you recovery I will be teaching you how to protect yourself. If you want to know why I saved you or why I'm doing this then my answer is that I do not know. I'll bring you something to eat in 1 hour." With that he left without looking back.**

**With Hiei**

'**Why did I even save that ningen's life I don't know her and I hate humans. Then why is it that I feel compelled to protect her, was it those eyes of her. They showed sadness, grief, pain, loss, and most of all betrayal. She doesn't really seem all that human either maybe she is just like me for it seems that way. She smells good too.' With all that thinking done Hiei started to make some soup for dinner, for himself and Kagome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha**

**Kasia Faai- I'm very sorry for anyone who read my last fanfic Living Hell because deleted it and I don't know why so this is my new one. **

**_Last Time_**

**With all that thinking done Hiei started to make some soup for dinner, for himself and Kagome.**

**_2 Weeks Later_**

"**You know you don't really have to teach me anything Hiei, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." said Kagome as she VERY nervously held a sword across the field from Hiei. After Kagome was fully recovered Hiei had promised her that he would teach her how to defend herself, his reason according to him was that he didn't want to find her dead after he spent 2 weeks and 2 days healing her.**

"**Kagome, I want you to block my attack and remember don't watch me watch my sword." With that said Hiei lunged at Kagome swinging his sword left, right, and down the middle. 'Okay you can do this Kagome old girl, you can do this. NOW!' She lifted her sword and CRASH.**

**The sound vibrated throughout the clearing and scared away any small demons or animals nearby. Kagome looked down at her hand and saw that something was missing, Hiei's sword and her sword were lying 15 feet away from the impact sight stretched out on the grass, other then the occasional steaming of both swords everything looked alright.**

"**Ummmm did I do that?" asked Kagome nervously.**

"**Woman how did you do that?" Hiei asked coldly, "Well I guess we're going to have to take it up a notch." Smirking slightly evilly Hiei walked up to Kagome. She gulped, took a step back, and thought 'what did I ever do to deserve this?'**

**_One Year Later_**

"**YO HIEI! WHATS FOR DINNER!" Kagome yelled from inside her room, changing after the sparing session between herself and Hiei.**

"**Hn like I'm going to tell u" Hiei replied back. He couldn't believe that after only 1 year Kagome was as good as him with a sword, she really did apply herself to her training. 'That woman can do anything she sets her mind to even helping me, though she doesn't know, I think I have fallen her.' Hiei thought with a VERY slight smile. He continued to work on the surprise until Kagome came downstairs wearing long black, baggy pants with chains and a crimson red Happy Bunny shirt that said 'your anger makes me happy' in white letters. 'good thing I kept some back up clothes in my bag'**

"**Happy Birthday Kagome" Hiei said. She gasped in Hiei's hands was**

** (Sorry that's it I know unfair right well TOO BAD MUAHAHAHAHA) (NAHHH j/p on with the SHOW!)**

**a sword (got ya), it had a black sheath with white highlights that kind of looked like scratch marks running down the length of the sheath. Kagome pulled out the sword, it had a white hilt with red and blue flames and the metal work was the brightest silver she had ever seen in her entire life.**

**Kagome ran up to Hiei and gave him the biggest hug her little body could muster. Hiei blushed a bright red no one had ever hugged him before and for some strange reason it felt good that it was Kagome. Yet he wondered why she didn't feel disgusted by him he was after all he was a forbidden child, half fire half ice.**

**Suddenly Kagome gasped. "Wait it's my 17th birthday" She looked down at the whole shikon jewel around her neck, it was pulsing. Kagome pushed away from Hiei, she was starting to fade.**

"**Hiei I never got to mention this before but I am from the future, 500 years into the future to be precise, meet me at the Tokyo Park on May 22nd, 2005 at 8:00 pm, 500 years from now, I must go back to my time. Don't forget me Hiei please don't forget me, don't ever forget me I Love u" Kagome started to fade until there was nothing left. Hiei grabbed after her "I love u too and I will never forget" From that day on Hiei became the blood thirsty apparition we know today and her still waits for the day he will see Kagome again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

Kagome walked down the street, not knowing exactly where she was going but continued on anyway completely lost in thought. 'Why didn't he meet me, he promised, or maybe he lied and I'm just a piece of crap, worse yet he could be dead… oh I hope not' she thought. A lot of maybes but no answers. She was so into her theories of why he did not meet her that she didn't see the group of boys heading her way until

**WHACK!**

Kagome collided right into a muscular boy in a green school uniform, chocolate brown eyes, and black hair slicked back with about 10 gallons of gel.

"Oy, watch where your going you stupid…Kagome?" the boy yelled practically popping her eardrum.

"Yusuke!" Kagome cried after she noticed who the jerk she had banged into was. He lifted her in a bear hug.

"Yusuke…can't…breathe" Kagome managed to get out between gasps of air.

"Hehe, sorry."

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked him in a sort of 'come on lets get this over with' tone.

"Oh yea, guys this is Kagome," he pointed at her and Hiei, never caring about what's going on around him, decided to look up at this moment in time. All he could do was stare wide-eyed. 'It can't be, Kagome, my Kagome. She should be dead…I guess it was truth after all'

"…and Hiei," Yusuke finished. Subsequently, Kagome looked at him after Yusuke said his name. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but I was about to meet someone when I bumped into you, literally, and now I'm late. Can we meet at your place at say…around 6 O'clock, ok later!" With that Kagome rounded the corner as fast as she can towards the park.

Follow me Hiei

--Hn--

Hiei suddenly disappeared from the spirit detective group, but none of them thought anything of it except Kurama, who just happened to see the exchange between Hiei and Kagome.

Kagome kept running and began to use her newly found demon speed to get to the abandoned and the thickest area of the forest in the park and leaned against a tree. Hiei appeared in front of her. "Kagome, I…" Hiei never got to finish when a hand made contact with his face. He grabbed her wrists, his crimson eyes glowing a brighter red but that stopped when he smelled salt. Kagome had lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes, softly crying.

"I…I thought y…ou were d…dead." Kagome said lifting her head to look up at him. Hiei could see the tears running down her pale skin, he gently kissed them away. Dropping her wrists, he embraced her. Kagome leaned against his muscled chest, breathing in his scent of burned pine trees and iced fresh water that she missed so much.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't meet you, Koi." Hiei lifted her chin with his right thumb and index finger to look at him. He suddenly crushed his lips against hers in a passionate yet bruising kiss, releasing everything that he had kept inside of him over the past 500 years. This continued until they needed to breathe which was about 2 minutes later. Kagome leaned onto him again.

Hiei

--Hn?--

Why didn't you come?

--My boss wouldn't let me--

You never take orders from anyone, why this time when you promised to meet me

--I had no choice. He would have put me in a spirit jail and I would never have seen you again--

Who is this boss of yours?

-- Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World or rather the Realm of the Dead; he made me his spirit detective or better yet his servant after I tried taking over the world. I seriously want to kill the little bastard--

Hiei's grip on Kagome tightened suddenly but loosened just as quickly.

Hiei!

-- I was depressed, I thought you were dead and it didn't help that I stole from the toddler--

Whatever I don't care as long as I have you back

-- How do you know the detective?--

Who? Yusuke? He's my cousin. Did you just call him detective? Tell me he did not try to take over the world with you

--Hn. No. He's the one that stopped me--

Well that's nice…come on lets go to my apartment this forest is giving me the creeps and there is a kitsune in the tree above us She looked up.

Surprisingly Hiei didn't sense the stupid red-head. "Kurama." he growled. That certain red-head jumped from the tree and leaned against it holding a red rose.

"Well hello Hiei, nice day isn't it" he replied to the growl.

"Ahh." Kurama looked over to where they were standing. They were gone.

"Secrets, secrets, secrets…," Kurama smiled, "At least this is a great one but Yusuke's cousin, tsk, tsk, tsk." He started to walk back to his own apartment.

Kasia Faai-- OHHHHH…hope you liked it sorry 'bout the year wait but I had a lot of things on my mind still do even more so but it's Easter so Happy Holidayskiss kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they reached the apartment, Hiei opened the window and let Kagome down in the center of the room. She looked around and smiled. This was definitely the Hiei she remembered. The room was small with the walls painted a deep red color and black carpeting. It was furnished with only a bed with black silk sheets in the corner and a small black dresser. Two swords were hanging up on the wall; one was broken and the other one was…Kagome gasped. "Hiei! I can't believe you kept my sword!"

Hiei 'Hned' with a very small smile. Kagome laughed then she ran and jumped on him, knocking them both onto the bed. They ended up in a very tangled position, Kagome was on top with her leg stuck between his, her hands on the pillow, Hiei had one leg hanging off the side of the bed, and their faces were merely inches apart, she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Hiei groaned. She was definitely giving him a 'problem', but she wasn't getting away with it that easily. He smirked and Kagome 'Eeped' as he quickly flipped her so that now she was underneath of him. His body was pressed against hers and she could help but moan. Hiei kissed her neck and she shivered, causing him to continue sending soft kisses down her neck and jaw line. He was about to kiss those soft pink lips but he suddenly pulled back and groaned, 'Stupid detectives'. Kagome just glared at him.

"What the hell…how are you just going t…"

/The detectives are coming/ Kagome gasped.

[When?

/Now/

"Great…My cousin ruins everything" She mumbled to herself something about stupid cousins and red fire trucks. Hiei just stared at her. She looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh...a…hehe" Hiei just raised his eyebrows and stared at her. He smirked making Kagome blush. Hiei stalked up to her like a hunter to his pray, he backed her into the wall and locked her into a light passionate kiss. She gasped as he lightly nipped her bottom lip.

The doorbell rang and both of them growled toward the hallway. Hiei stared at Kagome. Since when did she growl? Kagome blushed and sat on the bed. The doorbell rang for the second time. Hiei ran out into the living room and quickly opened the door. He growled, "What do you want, Detective?" Kagome decided at this time to peek out the crack in the doorway. Standing in Hiei's living room was the rest of the spirit detectives. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' Kagome was cursed; there was no way that she would be able to leave the apartment unnoticed.

"Whoa, chill out Hiei. Kurama wanted us to come over because Koenma apparently briefed him on our next mission…do you have any Coke?" Hiei 'hned' and walked over to the window sill. Afterwards, the two 'idiots', began to fight over the last bottle of coke in the fridge. Kagome sighed; that was definitely her cousin. Just then an idea popped into her head, she couldn't believe that she had panicked so much. 'All I have to do is sit here and wait until they leave, then I can just walk right out.' She smiled; piece of cake. Her hopes were instantly squashed, however, when Yusuke said something very unexpected.

"Yo, Hiei, is it alright if we stay here tonight? We have to go over this new mission and since Kurama lives her with you, we thought it might be more convenient." Hiei 'hned' and walked over to the window sill and sat down. 'This is great,' he thought, 'after 500 years, I finally have her back and these idiots are in my way!'

Kurama decided at that moment to take initiative and started to assign sleeping quarters; Kuwabara would sleep on the couch, he assumed that Hiei would sleep in a tree, Kurama would have his own room, and finally, Yusuke would sleep in Hiei's room. "Alright, now that that's settled…I suppose it's time to talk about this upcoming mission. Koenma called me in earlier today to tell me about it and ordered me not to talk to any of you until we were all gathered in one private place. Surprisingly it's about one teenage girl…"

"You're kidding right?! There is no way that all this craziness it because of one girl." Yusuke blurted out. It was insane. For the past month, Koenma has been pacing his office, looking like a complete mess, his clothes dirty and wrinkled, and roughly sucking on his pacifier, while muttering about jewels and how his dad was going to kill him. The thought that this was just one girl was utterly ridiculous.

"Yusuke, please don't interrupt. This is rather important." Kurama sighed. Yusuke is going to kill him, and possibly blow up the 3 worlds when this comes out. "Okay, as we know, Koenma has been homing in on a large amount of spirit energy for the past few weeks that seemed to be coming from the Tokyo region; he finally found out were it was coming from…a shrine on the outskirts of the city, and more specifically, one girl…"

'Blah, blah, blah...' Kagome sat herself down on the floor next to the bedroom door and ran her fingers through the plush, dark carpeting. She was more worried than before at the chance that Yusuke could find her sitting his one of his friend's bedroom, especially since now this was his sleeping space for the night. But right now, she was so bored! She got up and crawled to the door, she had nothing better to do so why not just sneak a peek into their little meeting. No harm, no foul, right? Kagome couldn't have been more wrong.

"…her name is Kagome Higurashi, your cousin, Yusuke."

Yusuke jumped up from his seat at the couch and started to yell at Kurama. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THERE IS GOING TO BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I ARREST MY COUSIN!" Hiei's eyes widened but they quickly narrowed, there was no way he was going to give her up, especially not to the likes of Koenma.

"Yusuke, calm down, I never said that we were going to arrest her. Koenma merely wanted her to come in to answer some questions." Kurama, who was the mediator of the group, tried to mitigate the situation and make it seem innocent. Hiei bite back a growl. He was right there with the detective.

Kagome gasped 'What does the demigod want with me now?' She narrowed her eyes 'Wasn't last time enough?' But there was one thing that she was sure, she was not going to get her cousin involved in this. If he tried to protect her, who knows what Koenma would do to him to get the information out. Kagome rolled off of her back, where she ended up after deciding to listen in on their little meeting, and lifted herself up. She hesitantly walked to the door, her palms beginning to sweat and she began to shake, but she took a deep breath and proceeded to grasp the cold bronze metal called a doorknob. She turned it and walked into the bright white light of the living room that blinded her for a second.

"Hello Yusuke."

* * *

To say Yusuke was shocked was the understatement of the whole year, if he wasn't potty trained as a child he might have, at that moment, needed a new set of uderwear. What the hell was his cousin doing coming out, of all people, Hiei's room? Hiei was a good guy and all, well now he was, but she was his dear innocent cousin Kagome, well maybe not so innocent, and he never saw her doing anything remotely like this. Now his mind was riddled with all the possibilites of what could have been going on in that room before they arrived to the apartment. He shivered, this was not something that he wanted to think about. 

/Relax detective, nothing happened/

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the small hybrid. In truth, he never noticed how tall Hiei has gotten over the years. By this time Hiei was about 5'10 to his 6'1 and calling him little was only out of habit at this point in their relationship. They respected each other, Hiei respected Yusuke's persistence to continue even if he has nothing left, and Yusuke respected Hiei's strength and calm even in the toughest situations. But right now, he was pissed because he felt that he was left out of something.

Yusuke turned and directed his glare at his dear cousin Kagome. "Yo Kagome, did I fucking miss something and why the HELL did you just come out of Hiei's room?!"

Kagome sighed "I suppose now would be the right time to explain myself since you all will be taking me to Koenma's by the night's end anyway." She shifted her weight from one foot and chewed on her bottom lip nervously for the second time that day. This small action caused Hiei to groan inaudibly 'Damn onna has to stop messing with that lip'.

"Onna get it over with." He looked up just in time to see Kuwabara's disgusting face meer inches from his person as red as a beet and seemingly about to explode with anger.

"Hiei, how dare you call Yusuke's cousin an onna...she has a lovely name and you will do right by using it!" Kuwabara finished with his back erect and his hands folded behind in front of his chest and smiled while giving a backwards glance at Kagome, who seemed to be having a hard time containing her laughter. Hiei snorted, he can say whatever he damn well pleases.

"Hn, if your so smart, then recite her name to me." Thats when Kuwabara's smile began to falter, what was her name? Hiei glanced over at Kagome and noted the amusement dancing in her bright red eyes...wait red? He blinked and looked again, but they were back to their normal cheery brown. It must have been just a trick of the light. He looked back out the window and watched the rain drops dance on the window pane. "You may continue Kagome."

Thats when her previously discarded nerviousness returned. "Uh ha thank you Hiei. Well as I was saying this all really began when I was 15 years old insert story...we defeated Naraku but unfortunately my entire tachi was killed after the battle by one that we trusted dearly. I was the only remaining member." Kagome looked down, covering her eyes with her bangs; she wanted to make sure that she didn't cry in front of them. Yusuke stared wide-eyed at his cousin whom he once thought was so innocent and untouched by the horrors of this world, unfortunately this was not the case, her fate was to see all of these things. He was mostly surprised that her aura was still as pure as it has ever been, there was not a trace of any type of corruption or pessimism. Though her story was tough and heart-wrenching, he was most interested in how she came to know Hiei.

"Kagome I know that this is really tough for you right now, but I'm curious as to how any of this relates to Hiei." At that moment Kagome looked over at Hiei, she had no idea what to say.

"We met...500 years ago after the betrayal. He found me in the woods bleeding from several different wounds and I lost many pints of blood. He took me in and nursed me back to health...we lived together for 2 years. Umm we are..." Kagome never lost eye contact with Hiei during this whole explanation of their relationship. She hesitated, so Hiei decided to finish what she started.

"Are unofficial mates."


End file.
